1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the techniques of a polyolefin series resin, more particularly, a polyolefin series resin film, a composition for preparing the same, a process for preparing the composition for preparing the same, and an apparatus for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of materials for high strength and high elasticity films, ultra-high molecular-weight-polyolefin is known. This ultra-high molecular-weight-polyolefin has the high melt viscosity due to its high molecular weight, and film formation such as thinning and drawing is difficult. For that reason, commercially available ultra-high molecular-weight-polyolefin films are generally prepared by a method by slicing a block-like resin.
However, although a film can be obtained by slicing ultra-high molecular-weight-polyolefin, the thickness precision is deteriorated, a part having the low strength and elasticity is locally generated and, thus, it is difficult to prepare a high strength and high elasticity film.